


First Times

by Lowkey (Soldottern)



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Norse Religion & Lore, Anger, Angry Odin (Marvel), Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Bathroom Sex, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cheating, Coitus Interruptus, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Drama & Romance, Dubious Consent, Emotional Baggage, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fatherhood, First Meetings, God(dess) of Mischief, Goddesses, Gods, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Infidelity, Infiltration, Insults, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Magical Pregnancy, Marvel Norse Lore, Minor Frigga/Odin (Marvel), Morally Ambiguous Character, Obsessive Loki (Marvel), Old Norse, Parenthood, Porn, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Protective Loki (Marvel), Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Sleeping with the enemy, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Tight Spaces, Trickster Gods, Trickster Loki (Marvel), Tricksters, Twins, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldottern/pseuds/Lowkey
Summary: Chapter 1: The first time Frigg hears about Loki.Chapter 2: The first time Frigg meets Loki. Also - the first time Loki fucks Frigg.Chapter 3: Frigg remembers and grapples with her inner conflicts.Chapter 4: Loki spends some time in Asgard's dungeons.Chapter 5: Loki pays a visit to Frigg's bedchambers.Chapter 6: Loki beats the crap out of Odin and comes to a shocking realisation.Chapter 7: Odin is away and Frigg has work to do. Wouldn't it be a shame if someone distracted her?Chapter 8: COMING SOON!DISCLAIMER: These characters are taken from Norse mythology, not the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Loki and Frigg are not related in any way. This is not incest! Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Frigg | Frigga & Loki (Norse Religion & Lore), Frigg | Frigga/Óðinn | Odin (Norse Religion & Lore), Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Loki/Óðinn | Odin (Norse Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 5





	1. First Seconds

The Allfather sits upon on his throne in the hall of Glaðsheimr, keeping court. Next to him, on a smaller throne, sits the goddess Frigg, eyeing those entering with a look of kindness and compassion. Odin on the other hand is less than thrilled to be there. 

“I never understood the point of hearing everyone’s requests in person. The reason I employ advisors, diplomats, and mediators is so I do not have to waste my time with this most inefficient form of governing.”, he mutters through gritted teeth.

Frigg rests her head on her hand, which is propped up on the armrest, as she turns her head to face Odin. “The people of Asgard want to see your face. No one wants to be ruled by someone whose face you have never seen. While it may take up much of your valuable time, Allfather, it might just instil a sense of trust in your decision-making.”, she reasons.

Odin inhales, no doubt to object to what she had just said, however the heavy door swings open to reveal a man carrying a chicken. Oh please do tell me this isn't another lunatic who wishes me to bless his chicken, he thinks, making no effort to hide his disdain.

She can practically hear Odin rolling his eyes already and offers the man a polite smile, whilst eyeing the chicken in confusion. Perhaps the man’s livestock had fallen ill and he needs help to feed his family, she wonders.

“Allfather -”, the man begins to speak but Odin cuts him off immediately.

“Let me guess, your chicken?”, he practically hisses.

Quickly, Frigg begins speaking, hoping to distract from her husband’s condescending tone. “Is your chicken ill?”, she asks, exaggerating her concerned tone just slightly.

“Oh no, she isn’t ill, however -“, the man starts before he is interrupted yet again. 

Odin raises an eyebrow in confusion, “She?”

“As I was about to tell you, Allfather, this chicken is no mere chicken. She is my wife.”, the man explains, speaking quickly to make sure he wasn’t cut off for a third time.

Frigg furrows her brows in confusion and Odin inhales sharply.

“You married a chicken.”, the Allfather states coldly, his stone-cold facade betraying not a hint of emotion, while Frigg is trying to suppress a chuckle. It baffles her that the ridiculousness of the situation seemed to entire elude Odin.

The man is visibly annoyed and loudly replies, “Well, she wasn’t a chicken when I married her.”

In the back of his mind, Odin begins connecting the dots until it finally dawns on him. Loki, he thinks, the name echoing in his head. As soon as he realises, he considers sharing his findings but decides against it, the thoughts circulating in his head. ‘My personal sorcerer here in Asgard is already quite busy so now we're going to have to send someone to get in contact with a sorcerer, wait for them to arrive, have them deal with the issue.’ he thinks to himself, his face looking more and more annoyed each passing second.

“I am … very sorry to hear that!”, Frigg interjects after realising that her husband had no intention of answering the man’s implied request. “The Allfather will make sure that your wife will be back to her normal self within no time!”, she promises with a smile.

The man bows and leaves, still carrying his chicken-wife.

‘’Do you happen to notice, my wife, that we owe most of these issues to Loki, the trickster god himself? Every single day - either he has fucked a chicken, turned a wife into a chicken, killed a chicken or worse. Next he might fuck the wife, turn her into a chicken, then kill her. The time it takes for me to clean up these messes is entirely disproportionate to how little I care.”, Odin begins ranting as soon as the doors to the throne room slam shut.

Generally speaking, Frigg has very little patience for Odin’s ranting. The Allfather was never happy, he was never even content. Over time she had adopted the method of smiling politely while not paying attention to him. In this particular instance, however, his words intrigue her.

“Loki?”, she asks, making sure to keep her voice even, not necessarily wanting to encourage more furious ranting. 

''Have I not yet told you the wondrous tales of my unfortunate interactions with the one and only Loki?”, Odin asks, his tone sharp enough to cut glass. “You must have heard the rumours, of the destruction, mayhem and utter chaos he has created in all the Nine Worlds.”

“I pay no mind to rumours, Allfather. I prefer forming my own opinions based on my own experiences.”, she responds gently. The people of Asgard tended to put a little too much faith into myths and rumours for her liking. She had never subscribed to fear-mongering and hearsay and liked to allow people to prove her wrong.

"For once, the rumours being spread are in fact correct. Although I do feel that most of the time they leave out the fact that he is considered the second most prolific whore of Asgard, my dear brother Ve, being the first. He has truly made sure to make his presence known wherever he set his foot, either by procreating, having intercourse with a horse, giving birth to a horse thereafter, or simply ruining my hard work.", Odin continues. As usual it’s less of a conversation and more of a monologue.

She raises her eyebrow while listening intently. She had heard of Loki, of course, however never in such vivid detail. “Loki does whatever he wants, it seems.”, she responds. 

“Oh indeed, he gave us Sleipnir, from his own body. It furthers my points on how indecisive and unpredictable he is, he cannot stick to one sex or gender, nor place, for very long. Spreading his misery along his travels.’’ The Allfather’s tone is cold and apathetic as ever while Frigg tries hard not to appear too interested in the topic of conversation.

Perhaps, she think, I envy him being able to move from place to place, making experiences and doing whatever he set his mind on.

"The horse he gave us couldn't even decide if it wished to have four legs so instead, it has eight. His other offsprings being Jörmungandr, Fenrir and Hel. You can clearly see a pattern. Can you not?”, he continues, his voice practically dripping with distain.

“Can he not be reasoned with, Allfather?”, she asks, ignoring his question entirely. Surely, with Loki causing this much mayhem Odin would have come up with a way of minimising the damage.

He nearly bursts out laughing, less because of the nature of her words but more because of how ignored she was when it came to the man they were speaking of, he quickly stops his laughter all together and speaks in a more serious tone, "You'd have little luck attempting to reason with that man. Just as how you'd have little luck attempting to speak and reason with nature, it cannot be reasoned with nor controlled, only contained.”

Frigg shakes her head in disbelief. “Loki is a god, is he not? Not a force of nature. There has to be something he wants.”, she thinks out loud. Something about the way Odin spoke of him excited her more than she would care to admit.

''Oh there is. He wishes to annoy me as much as possible, intrude on every part of my life. Oh, and whores of course.”, the Allfather responds matter-of-factly.

Before she has the opportunity to respond they hear the doors to the throne room swing open once more.


	2. First Minutes

The hall of Glaðsheimr was lavishly decorated and filled with important gods and goddesses, who came from all the Nine Worlds to attend the festivities. Not that there was an occasion, Frigg knew well that Odin liked disguising business as pleasure to convince people into joining his ventures.

She also knew that as the Allfather’s wife, the purpose of her presence at such events was to hold onto his arm, smile, and bring a touch of humanity.

So there she is standing in her light-blue evening gown, her golden hair falling across her shoulders in elegant waves, holding onto Odin’s arm, barely paying attention to the conversation.

—

Of course Loki was well aware of the event taking place that night and never being one to miss a party he had formed a plan to infiltrate the festivities. Partly just to prove to Odin that he could, mainly however because he desired to make contact with someone he knew would be there.

In wise foresight the Allfather had warned his guards to keep a watchful eye lest a certain trickster make his way inside. Loki, in turn, avoided the guards entirely and scaled the walls of Glaðsheimr with ease, entering through a sky-light on the roof.

He straightens his suit, made from elegant black fabric that reflected in deep, dark-green whenever the light hit it just right, and casually walks among the guests. Loki had truly perfected the art of fitting into places he wasn’t supposed to be.

Searching the crowd for the man he came here looking for, Loki's eyes drift towards the goddess Frigg holding onto the Allfather's arm. He attempts to hold in a mischievous grin as oh so many thoughts race through his mind.

He bows, extravagantly swinging his arm in front of himself, before speaking, "Now, who is this beautiful lady on your arm, Odin?” Without awaiting his response, he takes a step closer to Frigg and half-whispers, so that Odin would indeed hear him, "Are you here with this dusty old man against your will, goddess? If so, I will gladly save you”. He winks.

As the man bows, Frigg eyes him with intrigue. His eyes were a striking shade of green which matched his flawlessly tailored suit perfectly. She finds herself marvelling at his strong jawline and irresistible voice.

His whisper pulls her from her thoughts and she cannot stop herself giggling. How unexpected to meet someone with a sense of humour at Asgard’s most boring event, she thinks to herself.

Odin looks less than thrilled, Frigg feels him tense up as he nearly growls, “I’m so glad you were able to join us, despite my best efforts.” Frigg raises an eyebrow in confusion, looking up at her husband for any type of explanation.

"Oh Allfather, did you truly believe that your incompetent guards could stop me from attending your glorious festivities?”, he says and he looks almost offended.

Odin raises his arm, signalling two nearby guards to seize the dark-haired stranger. Before the guards even get close enough to lay their hands on him, Loki grins widely. He winks at Frigg before rapidly shifting his appearance to match the guests around him. He utters, “Catch me if you can.” and disappears into the crowd.

Having gotten away with the first part of his plan, Loki makes his way to the person he wished to talk to.

He quickly makes contact by subtly sliding a note into the man’s pocket, pretending to have walked into him accidentally, in the form of an old woman. He ponders what to do with himself for remainder of the night when his mind reminds him of the woman on Odin's arm.

He grins to himself as he walks around the hall, subtly changing back to his regular appearance, briefly making eye contact with Frigg, then swiftly shifting back, leaving her to wonder whether she was hallucinating.

After the green-eyed stranger had disappeared into the crowd, she looked to Odin for an explanation, but he offered none. She tries hard to follow the conversations around her but her mind simply won’t allow her thoughts to stray from the tall, dark-haired man who had disappeared.

Every now and then she sees his face in the crowd. However, whenever she wants to move and take a closer look, the face vanishes. Perhaps she was seeing things, perhaps she was simply tired.

At one point she swears she feels something graze her hand and she turns around swiftly only to see nothing at all.

This little game, he thinks to himself, is more fun than he had experienced in quite a while. He starts to plot his next move in his mind as he walks off to the bar. He smiles at the gentleman serving drinks, "Could you please deliver a drink to the Allfather’s wife? I wish to thank her for aiding my business.’’ Loki can barely contain his grin.

He writes a note, arranging for it to be hand-delivered along with the drink.

A waiter approaches her, presenting her with a drink and a folded piece of paper on a silver platter. “A certain gentleman wants to give you his thanks.”, he says. Confused but intrigued, Frigg reaches for the glass and the note and thanks the man. She feels Odin’s glare on her as she unfolds the paper, holding it in such a way that the Allfather would not be able to see its contents. ‘Your bottom is quite soft.’, the note says and Frigg nearly gasps, feeling a blush heat up her face.

—

The next hour passed agonisingly slowly, as Frigg continued to scan the faces of the crowd of guests for the dark-haired stranger. Eventually she grows tired of searching, her feet feeling sore from her shoes, she decides to take a moment to sit.

The wooden table is covered with a long, white sheet, making it look as elegant as the rest of the decorations. Absent-mindedly she allows her gaze to wander across the room, not paying any attention to the man who had taken place at the opposite end of the table.

Unbeknownst to her, however, said man is Loki, attempting to look the least bit interested in making pleasant conversation with the gentleman sitting next to him.

Meanwhile he is using his abilities to lengthen his arm, slowly making its way beneath the table over to Frigg's soft, sensual leg.

She flinches once she feels something touch her leg. It takes every ounce of self-control not to jump up in shock. Instead, she merely inhales sharply, looking around herself. Noticing that no one was even close enough to touch her, she rises from her chair, confused and perturbed.

Frustrated that she seemed more confused than anything, Loki wanted to make sure she knew.

So as she stands up to walk to the restrooms, he quickly forms a plan. He changes himself into a woman, as to not look as suspicious when following the goddess. As she opens the door to enter the bathroom, he shifts into a fly and flies through the keyhole.

Frigg eyes herself in the mirror, confused and restless. She barely has the time to form a thought before she feels someone pressed against her backside. She nearly screams, looking up into the mirror to see the familiar face of the dark-haired stranger.

"You look perfect.”, he whispers into her ear.

Swiftly, she spins herself around and in the same movement slaps him across the face.

Feeling the burn of her hand on his cheek, he grins dangerously, she sees his eyes glint with something she doesn’t know how to place. He processes to lick his lips, stretching his tongue all the way across his cheek until it reached the forming welt her hand had left.

Quickly he grabs onto her thighs, lifting her into the air and placing her onto the sink, her knees bent and legs resting on his arms, he says, still grinning, "Well that wasn't very nice, goddess. Perhaps it wasn't you, but Odin who was being held against their will."

Frigg takes a moment to catch her breath, willing her voice to sound as stern as she could muster. “Choose your next move very carefully. Unless of course you want me to scream for the guards and have you thrown into the dungeons for the rest of your days.” Her voice quivers ever so slightly and she tries to ignore the feeling of his manhood pressing against her.

Pretending to be startled and scared, he lets go of her, takes a step backwards and smiles, "I would so hate that, my apologies, goddess". He watches her climb off of the sink and straighten her dress. As she moves to exit, he demandingly grabs her yet again, slamming her up against a wall with ease. With her hands against the wall, her hair in the grips of his hand, he pushes his cock against her once more, "But then again, I would risk it, just to see your face when I slam my cock into you.”

"That small little thing couldn’t even tickle me, sire.”, she hears herself saying, the words falling from her lips seem foreign and entirely outside of her control. She tries to ignore her racing pulse and rapid breathing, tries to will away the wetness that is growing inside her undergarments.

The gasp that escapes his mouth is a clear threat, akin to a snake hissing in anger. He roughly pulls her hair, then lets go before grabbing onto her hips, pulling them towards him so that she is leaned over, bent towards his cock. He takes out his cock and, without a warning, he thrusts himself into her.

It takes a few moments before he is able to enter her, her cunt too tight and dry for him to be able to fit. However, in his anger, he forces himself into her, groaning out, "What was that again?"

She screams as she feels his cock enter her, nearly splitting her apart with his length. Much to her shame, her yelps of pain turn into moans of pleasure in a matter of moments.

“With all due respect, sire, fuck you.”, she groans, her face distorted in a confusing mixture of rage and desire.

The moment she finished speaking her sentence, the door flies open and the castle guards rush inside to take Loki down. Before Frigg’s mind is able to process what is happening, she sees him being dragged away, his trousers around his ankles and impressive cock hanging freely. She feels herself collapse onto the floor.


	3. First Hours

As Frigg sees Loki being dragged away by the guards, she feels herself fall onto the floor. In a matter of minutes the guests are asked to leave and she is surrounded by people with horrified expressions. Despite her insisting it wasn’t necessary, Odin sends for a physician and her handmaidens refuse to leave her side, concern and shock permanently glued to their faces.

It isn’t until the early hours of the morning that Frigg finally get a quiet moment to herself under the guise of needing to sleep. As she rests her head on her pillow, her thoughts immediately go to the events of the previous night. Despite her best efforts, she cannot expel those images of the angry, violent, handsome stranger from her mind.

She feels restless and frustrated. She knows sleeping is not an option so she slides one of her hands along her bosoms, then lower and lower until she reaches her cunt. The soreness of her opening nearly makes her gasp as she carefully slides one finger into her tight hole. With her pleasure and pain melding together so perfectly, she has to turn onto her stomach to mute her moans by burying her face in her pillow.

She barely manages to slide a second finger into her tight cunt but still, it was nothing remotely close to what she had felt just a few hours previously. Behind her closed eyes she vividly sees him push her up against the wall, bending her over, slamming his cock into her. She whimpers as her cunt clenches around her fingers, the memory driving her over the edge. Just as soon as she feels her cum stain the mattress below, she feels the insistent desire within her build and build yet again.

The memory of his voice, ‘Goddess’, she hears echoing through her mind, the memory of his body pressed against hers, the dangerous glint in his deep-green eyes, the images blend together in her mind as she tries desperately to reach those spots inside of her that his cock had filled so perfectly.

Once more she hears his demanding voice echo in her mind. Except this time, it isn’t a memory. ‘I hope you can hear me, Frigg, I will see you soon.’, the voices says and she very nearly screams into her pillow as her cunt explodes in ecstasy.

—

She feels guilty, having so many people fuss over her, having people eye her carefully as if she was an injured bird. Again and again she tells Odin that she is feeling well and there is no need for handmaidens and guards to be by her side at any given time. Of course, Odin remains steadfast in his belief that she needed to be watched over, constantly.

What Frigg actually, truly wants is for everyone to quit their fussing and expression of compassion. She wanted to stop having to talk and think about that night. Not because the event had scarred her emotionally, let alone physically, oh no. Rather, the constant reminders of Loki forcing himself upon her, aroused her far more than anything she had every experienced.

The mere mention of his name, the mere memory of his face, the mere thought of his cock, made her knees buckle under the weight of her slender figure.

Frigg also feels guilty over Loki being locked up in Asgard’s dungeon as a direct consequence of her inability to stay quiet as he thrust his cock into her. A part of her wishes she could tell Odin that she had wanted him to. A bigger part of herself knows that it wouldn’t end well. Not for her, not for her beautiful twins Baldr and Hödr, not for Loki.

—

One night when the goddess cannot sleep, she awakes her most trusted handmaiden Fulla to keep her company in her private chambers.

“Are you well, my goddess?”, Fulla asks, concern written across her face.

Frigg sighs. “I do wish people would stop asking that.”, she admits after a long moment of silence.

Her handmaiden smiles and responds, “I will stop asking once you answer the question truthfully, my goddess.”

The goddess cannot help but smile. Her most loyal handmaiden had always been particularly perceptive. There was a reason, after all, why Frigg entrusted Fulla with most of her secrets.

“I wasn’t screaming in pain, you know. Well, only at first.” Frigg forces herself to speak freely in the presence of her handmaiden.

Fulla’s eyes widen. “Pardon me?”, she blurts out before she can form a more eloquent sentence.

“I know.”, Frigg responds with a weak smile. In her mind reason and desire seemed to be in a constant battle these days.

“You are going to continue seeing him, aren’t you?”, she asks bluntly and Frigg smiles. There was at least one person in Asgard that was honest with her.

“Once Odin releases him from the dungeons.”, she mutters.

Her handmaiden chuckles and jokingly remarks, “I never knew you were the type to sleep with the enemy, my goddess.”

Despite her inner conflicts, despite her worries and concerns, Frigg can’t help but smile.


	4. First Days

Loki being dragged off by guards or hunters was never quite as embarrassing as they thought it was. Especially not with everyone eyeing his large manhood as he was being dragged across the floor. What he wasn’t pleased about however, was getting interrupted as well as the rapidly increasing rug burn on his ass. He rolled his eyes at the guards, grinning widely, "If you're not even strong enough to lift me of off the ground, how are you supposed to keep me from running away?"

The guards already having been out-smarted by Loki twice that day, were less than entertained by his snarky remark but, keeping their composure, they continued dragging him, as he continued talking. "You know what my least favourite part of this is? How dreadfully boring you guards are, you'd think that you would have picked up a thing or two from me by now." He sighed once he was done talking, getting no response.

He hears Odin's voice, "Throw him in the dungeons of Asgard.” He sounds less than thrilled, even from a distance. The last thing he remembers is being knocked on the head.

The next day he wakes up naked, hanging from the wall.

He turns his head to look around, seeing no one, he grits his teeth. Knowing that the Frigg was indeed the all-knowing goddess, he grins as blood pumps from his heart down to his cock and speaks out loud, "I hope you can hear me, Frigg, I will see you soon."

Just in case she could see him in her visions, he made his cock throb and throb with the muscles of his toned, godly body, as he thought of her there, against the wall, pinned under his force. After a few moments, he makes himself come and expertly catches some of his ejecting seed with his tongue. He licks his lips as a guard looks in through the gate, "Would you like a taste?”, he offers with a wild grin on his face.

The rest of the days go by slowly with him hanging from the wall, being watched over by Odin’s men. He grows bored and restless and just as he forms a plan to escape, he hears the noise of a guard slamming his first against the gate.

"Loki, you have a visitor", the man says.

He takes a deep breath, not sure who he was hoping was paying him a visit.

The last person he thought would visit him was Odin, but indeed, the Allfather was the one who walked in. His steps are heavy in anger, he groans, "Loki. Such a pleasure."

Loki swallows and produces the fakest of smiles, ''Greetings, Allfather, what brings you here, to my beautiful home?"

Not having any of it, Odin speaks, "You cannot do everything and anything you want, there are limits, one of them is taking advantage of my wife."

Loki foolishly interrupts, "If I am not mistaken, you found a pool of cum on your wife's bed last night, without you having been there? You're not the first, Allfather, and it won’t be the last time.'' he says with a mocking tone but his voice is more quiet, more restrained than usual.

The Allfather clenches his fists and growled. Within the blink of an eye, he slams his fist into Loki’s stomach, fracturing one of his ribs.

Loki barely lets out a sound, he was not about to give him the satisfaction. However, he does jerk around for a moment before the new placement of his rib settles. He looks upon Odin's face and sees a hint of sadness. Loki turns his head in confusion as he attempts to decipher his body language.

Odin simply utters, his tone restrained and emotionless, "I do not want to see you near Frigg again, you are not to go within 10 meters of her, you are not to lay a single finger upon her. If you do, the consequences of your actions will be on you." Then he simply turns around leaves.

Confused, Loki takes a deep, sharp breath. He thinks to himself, ‘Did I truly just see a hint of emotion behind his eyes? What could that have been for?'

—

The following day, he awakes to the feeling of on his hanging body. He opens his eyes to see Eir, the goddess of healing and medical skill. She smiles kindly, then shakes her head, "What have you done this time, Loki?"

He produces a yawn and smiles, "Anything to see you, dear Eir."

She sighs. "You cannot hide the pain of your injuries with sexual innuendos. If I press here, on a scale of one to ten, how much does it hurt?”, she says as she presses one of her fingers onto his rib.

He groans in pain, then lets out a chuckle. "Only about as much as my cock hurt when I pushed it into Frigg" Despite his pained expression, he manages to produce a sly smile.

She pushes on the area next to it and says, "You're so foolish that one day I will be called to examine you, dead. There is not much I can do about your rib, only magic could take care of it and you know yourself that no such thing is permitted in here. It should heal fine on its own, just don't extend yourself for a month." Once she is done gathering her belongings and supplies she eyes him carefully, from head to toe.

He smiles. "It is nice of you to care, although I fear that it is rather misplaced.”, he utters and stretches himself a slight bit.

She sighs and just like that she is gone and Loki is alone once more.


	5. First Weeks

Frigg awakes at the first light of morning. When she rises from the bed to look outside, she is hit with a vision. Being the Goddess of Divination, she regularly received glimpses into the future. The clarity of her visions varied greatly, as did their length and relevance. This particular vision however was very interesting.

She sees Loki entering her bedchambers through the window. His face is red with the exertion of scaling the side of the building and a bright grin tugs at the corners of his mouth. She nearly gasps. It had been three weeks since their fateful encounter that had ended with him in Asgard’s dungeons and her incapable of forming a coherent thought.

For just a moment she considers alerting the guards of her vision, so they would do their best to ensure the trickster would not make it inside. However, in the end, her heart won the internal debate.  
With Odin away on business, as he so often was, she for once allowed herself to act on her impulses.

She looks into her wardrobe, attempting to find anything that was the slightest bit sensual. Dissatisfied with her collection of garments, she sends for her tailor. 

Upon his question of what she was looking to have made, she blushes before hesitantly muttering, “I’m going to have a male guest visiting within the next couple of days. And just in case anything were to happen … it seems my wardrobe is lacking garments of a more … sensual nature. However, I don’t want him to immediately be able to tell that I want him to …, well.”

Her tailor, a tall man in his thirties, eyes her with one eyebrow raised. “Of course, my goddess.”, he responds finally and begins furiously scribbling on his parchment. 

—

Once Loki was released from his holding, he was determined to stay true to his word and see the goddess Frigg. Having been nearly everywhere within The Nine Worlds, Loki finds Frigg’s hall, Fensalir, with ease.  
Infiltrating the hall turned out to be even simpler than Glaðsheimr. All he has to do to gain entrance is shape-shift into one of the guards.

"You'd think that after the numerous times of me infiltrating their halls that they would at least try to make it harder, not simpler.”, he mutters to himself once on the premises. Part of him is glad he doesn’t have to extend himself, another part of him is frustrated and very nearly bored with how easy it was.

As he walks around the corner of the wall surrounding the main building, he makes his way to her window, stretching his arms. 'This armour is neither comfortable nor very flattering, does Frigg have no style? Perhaps I can teach her some style, amongst other things.’, he thinks to himself as he comes to the conclusion that climbing in that dreadful get-up would be quite impossible.  
He takes off the armour along with the pitiful piece of garment with which he had been released from the dungeons, making his way up to her window, utterly naked.

He pushes himself up onto her window sill before sticking his head through the open window. Lo and behold, there he sees Frigg, clearly posing on her bed, holding a book. It was apparent to Loki that the goddess was making sure to look her most sensual, almost as if she was expecting his arrival.

With one swift movement, he jumps into the room, before standing with his hand on his hip, his eyes fixed on her. “Were you expecting me, wife of Odin?”

Frigg raises her gaze as soon as she hears him. At once, her eyes are drawn to his cock, as he is indeed naked. “You’re naked.”, she remarks, immediately regretting the unoriginal comment.

He grins at her mischievously, "I thought you were the Goddess of Divination, not the Goddess of the Apparent. I do understand your reaction however, I only have one complaint." He pauses as he licks his lips and turns to face her, "You are not."

She rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to respond, however she quickly changes her mind and chooses to remain quiet. 

His eyes widen and his eyebrow raises as she rolls her eyes at him. The hand on his hip lets go, as he clenches it into a fist. He takes a step closer to her, "It is not very polite to roll your eyes at someone, I certainly do not appreciate it. If you were to do it again, I would not be capable of holding myself back."

Frigg’s face loses all colour at his implicit threat. Already, she can feel her pulse quickening. Another time she might have succeeded in convincing herself that it was due to fear, today however it was all too clear that her excitement far outweighed any worry of consequence.

“You did break into my bedchambers, Sire Loki.”, she hears herself say. “With all due respect, I don’t think I am the one being impolite here.” She feels his eyes on her and it is exhilarating.

He grins. "As if you were not aware of the fact that I was arriving, you wearing that get-up and laying spread out on the bed.”, he says as his cock pulses as his heart beat quickens. He was not going to let her have the satisfaction but the way she was laying did indeed make him want to tear her apart.

“You must think very highly of yourself.”, she remarks, smiling politely. If there was one thing she knew how to do well, it was to keep up her diplomatic facade while men around were spouting the most outrageous things.

That smile, that public, polite, over the top smile that everyone in Asgard wore, how he hated it. He instantly wants to make sure she wouldn’t be able to keep that up. He grins. "Oh, I do.", he says confidently and without a hint of irony. Then he looks at her, his eyes suddenly softer, "But you don’t think highly of yourself, do you?"

She exchanges her polite smile for a mask of apathy. “You are aware that not every though that occurs to oneself has to be uttered, aren’t you, sire?”, she responds, her tone deliberately formal. Finally she puts her book aside and pushes herself into a sitting position on the bed, one leg across the other with her feet dangling off the side.

Her continuously calling him ‘sire’ drives him mad, he grins a mischievous smile, "Oh I do not think you realise how many thoughts I am keeping from you. But if you truly want to know what I am thinking, I shall tell you." He pauses, takes yet another step closer to her as he continues, "I want to fuck my cock into you until you scream. I want you to be screaming in pleasure once more. I want to take you until you can take no more." He runs a finger down his toned torso, down to the tip of his cock, picking up a drop of his pre-cum, licking it whilst saying, "Would you like to hear more of my thoughts?"

As much as she tries to tear her gaze away, she cannot. Frigg is mesmerised by him, his voice, his movements. His condescending tone and arrogant demeanour only makes her want him more.

“Would you like to keep those to yourself, perhaps?”, she asks, mimicking his tone of voice. No matter how much she wants him, she does not want to give him the satisfaction. No matter how much it scared her to confront and provoke him, she could not help herself. She feels nearly intoxicated by the dangerous glint in Loki’s eyes. She wants him to snap, she wants him to lose his temper, she wants him to take her. She wants him to continue speaking so bluntly of what he intended to do to her.

He looks at her as she is speaking oh so politely, her tone makes him clench his fist yet again. He stares at her, his gaze starting at her feet, slowly making its way up to her eyes. "I would not. I would rather drive you entirely mad, so much so that you lose that front that you are putting up, so that you cannot contain your expressions nor movements, any longer.”, he says as he moves closer to her, until his cock is barely ten centimetres from her face, resulting in a distance of 37 centimetres between them. He looks down at her, eyeing her, anticipating her next move.

“You do talk an awful lot.”, she responds briefly and before she can stop herself, she rolls her eyes. The colour fading from her face, it dawns on her that perhaps she should not have done that.

He takes an audibly deep breath before grabbing onto her arms with such force that as soon as he let go, it becomes apparent that bruises would form where he had held her. He slams her down onto the bed, her legs still draping over the bed, with him on top of her. He attempts to contain himself but growls, "I cannot believe that you just rolled your eyes at me again." He pauses and loosens the grip of his right hand, moving it down her arm, across her garment, to her bosoms. He gently takes a hold of her delicate dress and slowly, painfully slowly he begins to rip it.

“What do you think you are doing?”, she nearly screams. “My tailor spent the last five hours meticulously working on it.” For once her tone is not composed in the slightest. Quickly, however, she takes control of her own expression once more. 

Loki nearly gasps of pleasure when he sees her lose control over her facade.  
His cock pulses where it is laying upon her stomach, as he groans growls, "I told you that I would not be capable of holding myself back if you did that again. I was very much telling the truth.” With one abrupt movement of his hand, he tears her dress apart.

She glares up at him. “Unless you wish to return to whichever hole you came crawling from, I suggest you get off of me this instant.”, her voice is quivering but her words leave no room for interpretation.

His eyes stare down at her, flickering with anger as he licks his bottom lip. He moves his head from side to side, as if he was a predator toying with his next meal. As the dress is now ripped open halfway, he slides his hand down her torso, inside of her dress.   
His hand trails its way down to her cunt, she flinches at the mere brush of his finger and he grins. "I do not believe for a second that you would truly want me to go anywhere. However, I do believe that a few weeks ago, shortly after I had slammed my cock into you, you laid in your bed, cumming at the thought of it. Am I wrong?”, he asks as he circles his finger around her clit, making his way down to her entrance, then adding, "I am going to make you regret rolling your eyes at me, then, finally, I am going to fuck you."

Frigg’s face reddens with embarrassment at his words. “You may not be wrong, sire. However, you are insufferable which is arguably worse.” Even now she cannot stop herself from taking back to him. Why she feels this sudden surge of courage with Loki already on top of her, she doesn’t understand.

"Oh, you think that you have seen me at my most insufferable? Just you wait a couple of minutes or perhaps even hours, until I have teased you senseless and you are screaming at me, needing me to slam my cock into you.", he groans and leans his head down, slowly kissing her neck, nibbling every so gently. At first.

“If I recall correctly, the last time we met it was you who desperately needed to be inside me.”, she utters breathlessly, growing more and more confident in her words as they spoke. In a strange way, she feel comfortable talking to Loki. At first, she feared he might fall silent or leave or perhaps even raise his hand against her. The last thing she expected was for him to stay and keep speaking in that painfully erotic voice of his.

He chuckles, "You think that's why I did it? No. I wanted you to know exactly who had been touching your body that evening, I wanted you to know the feeling of my cock, so that you would do exactly what you did, cum at the mere thought of it." He grins as he reveals his plan and how perfectly it had worked out, with her beneath him, just as planned. He inches his finger closer to her entrance, but only a few millimetres, as if he's about to penetrate her, but he does not.

She gasps and presses her lips together, willing her moans to remain unheard. “And here I was thinking you were simply getting off on the idea of screwing the Allfather’s wife.”, she responds, once she manages to collect her thoughts, her voice strained.

He gently nods as she speaks, "You are not entirely wrong, that I admit. That was and will continue to be my primary motivation, my secondary being, seeing you squirm underneath me or in whatever position I decide to fuck you in." He circles his finger once more, dragging it up and down between her lips. Then he moves back up to her bosoms to leave her wanting more, as he inches himself down her body, his cock finally resting in the perfect position to press against her cunt.

She wants to be angry at him, she wants to yell and push him off her. Yet, despite Loki’s insufferable arrogance, despite his utter lack of tact and decency, she feels herself drawn to him. Perhaps in the same way that one would feel drawn to a flame, despite knowing the destruction it could cause. Or perhaps it was because never before had someone been so blunt to her. The Allfather, her husband, was known for his temper as well, yes, however he tended to get dangerously quiet before destroying everything in his path. She can’t explain it to herself but in all his manic ramblings and unpredictable moods, Loki feels safe to her.

“As safe as a force of nature can feel, I suppose.”, she continues her thoughts out loud, unaware that words had fallen from her lips until she sees a confused expression spread across Loki’s handsome features. 

He stops nibbling on her neck and looks at her. "Have I already rendered you incoherent?", He asks as he begins moving his hips up and down, so his cock expertly glides between her lips, which are still covered by fabric. "Then, I regret to inform you, that it will only get worse from here.", he continues talking as he lifts his abdomen up in the air, as if we was about to thrust himself into her, despite the fabric being in the way. Instead he moves his cock back down, placing his tip right at her opening, he groans, "Does this feel familiar?"

He is not wrong, already he is driving her mad, despite her best efforts to hide how much his movements are affecting her. Not being able to control herself any longer, however, she lets out a loud moan of frustration. “Do you always talk this much, sire?”, she forces out breathlessly. Just because he was getting to her, didn’t mean she was going to admit it and give in so easily.

He grins as he hears her very vocal moan. "I do indeed. There is only one way for one to silence me, but I will let you figure that out on your own.", he says as he pushes his cock just a millimetre closer into her entrance, leaning over to suck her soft, yet firm nipple.

She rolls her eyes, again. This time it is no accident, however, but a deliberate provocation. “I do hope you will get to it before my dear husband returns.”, she utters, her voice quiet but challenging.

Seeing her eyes roll, yet again, he growls, "You are brave.", as he, with one quick movement, rips open the rest of her dress, then moves her undergarment out of his way. He stares down at her, stone-faced as he thrusts himself into her, dry. Not into her cunt, but her ass. His tip being the only thing that fits into her tight bottom, he then quickly pulls himself out again. He looks at her, watching the pained expression on her delicate features, awaiting whatever sounds were to escape her.

Before Frigg even has a second to comprehend what is happening, she feels the searing pain of Loki thrusting himself into her behind. She screams, her face contorting violently. She feels him leave her body and after a long moment and silence, she manages to utter, “With all due respect, sire, you are a fucking bastard.”

All he can think to himself is, 'I wish she would be quiet’. He grins maliciously as a thought enters his mind. "I know one way to make you be quiet", he says as he crawls up her body, his cock inching itself closer and closer to her mouth. He reaches behind himself and quickly pushes one finger inside of her, to make her gasp. As soon as her mouth opens, he thrusts himself into her, bending his body into the perfect position for his cock to go fully down her throat if he wished it to.

She has no time to react at all. All she sees is his grotesque grin, closer to a predator baring their teeth than a godly smile, before she feels his finger inside of her. With how tight she is, his finger alone stretches her hole, the stinging pain making her shiver. Just as she opens her mouth to gasp at the sensation, his cock fills her mouth. Her eyes lock with his and she sees his expression of sadistic pleasure. She tries to ignore the effect that his eyes alone have on the wetness of her cunt.

She wants to curse him, yet she cannot. For a brief second the thought to bite him enters her mind. She could sink her teeth into his cock and scream for help as soon as he pulled himself out in pain. It occurs to her that she has no interest in doing so. Instead, she tries hard to relax her jaw and throat to accommodate for his impressive length. 

He grins as his eyes look into hers. "How are you supposed to make polite conversation now, Odin’s wife?", he chuckles as he slowly begins to move his hips, sliding his cock into her mouth, continuously moving his tip from her lips to the back of her throat and back again. 

Then, without taking his cock from her mouth, he rotates his body until she feels his breath on her cunt. She stares at his bottom as his cock is still imbedded in her mouth. Slowly he inches her undergarments to the side as he moves his head closer and closer, simply kissing her thigh at first. His fingers spread her lips as his tongue makes its way from her hole to her delicate clit. He starts to circle it with his tongue, stopping each time he feels her twitch underneath him.

Her breath hitches as soon as she feels his breath on her lips, nearly making her gag around his cock. Desperately, she tries to relax her throat around him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that his was the first cock that had ever entered her delicate mouth. Despite her best efforts, she moans once his tongue circles her sensitive clit, the sound coming out muffled and distorted.

As he feels her muffled moan escape around his cock, he grins. Finally he has her the way he wanted her to be from the start. He speeds up both his movements, thrusting himself deeper into her throat. He feels the tightness of it, feels her not knowing how to cope and he grins to himself, recognising her inexperience. He inches his tongue further into her tight, wet, cunt. Then he stops. 

He slowly removes both his cock and tongue from her and moves his body into his previous position. His eyes looking into hers, he notices the desperation hiding behind them and says, "I will teach you how to suck my cock, by the end of our fun, you will be known for your expertise." He licks his lips, then tilts his head and asks, grinning, "Would you like to have my cock inside of you?"

By the time he moves his body to face her once more, her face is painted in a mixture of contradicting expressions - lust, fear, desire, anger, pleasure, hatred. The way he licks his lips, the way he grins, she wants to punch him and kiss him in equal measure. She feels herself blush at the bluntness of his words. 

“All of a sudden you are requesting my agreement, Sire Loki?”, she manages to utter breathlessly. Her throat feels empty without him.

He glares down at her, "I was not, I want you to say that you want my cock, now, whether I will give it to you is a different story entirely.” He bites down onto her neck as his hand massages her tit. He removes his mouth from her neck and she recognises the dangerous look in his startling green eyes, "I do not particularly care whether you agree or not."

She knows she should be scared and perhaps deep down she is. However, the forefront of her mind is not. Frigg feels nearly dizzy with desire as she hears him speak those words.   
“Whilst you contemplate whether to put your cock inside of me, sire, perhaps I should find another way to occupy my time.”, she hears herself say.

He raises a brow in an exaggerated expression of feigned surprise, then chuckles. "I do not for one second believe the words coming from your mouth.”, he says bluntly, he can very easily tell just how much she is holding back. He then adds, with a crooked grin, "I do believe, however, that to this day, you have not had an experience that even comes close to this.” 

He moves his cock down to her now wet, dripping cunt.

“It is not that you are wrong, sire, it is that I do not wish to give you the satisfaction of admitting you are right.”, she responds, feeling strangely encouraged by his words. The fact that he is not satisfied with the surface-level thoughts and emotions she displays, makes her feel vulnerable in an exciting way. Despite his saying that he does not care, she suspects he does. Clearly, he seems to care enough to listen to her words, to doubt them, to twist them, to use them against her.

“Oh, you will. Because in just mere moments, I will have you writhing underneath me in frustration, your precious cunt dripping with cum.”, he speaks as he snakes his body down hers, running his hands down to her soft, gentle feet. Forcefully, he pushes them upwards, so that her knees touch her shoulders, his hands being the only thing keeping her in place. She can clearly see from her angle, his throbbing cock rapidly getting closer to her. He moves his body in such a way that his knees are right by her bottom, his cock pressing against her, his tip resting on her stomach, "Do you like feeling helpless?"

“It depends on the situation.”, the words fall from her mouth before she can stop them. She blushes at the frankness of her words, pressing her lips together in order to prevent herself from revealing more.

He leans his shoulder against her foot as he lets his hand trail from where it was resting by his cock, upwards to her soft lips. He presses his thumb against her bottom lip, forcing her mouth open.   
"Stop that.”, he growls, then adds, "Don't hold yourself back. I am getting tired of your lies." He moves his hand down to her bosom, taking a sharp grip of her nipple.

She stares at him blankly, as if in shock, her mind entirely unequipped to process the meaning of what he had uttered. She was the Allfather’s wife. Her purpose was not to speak honestly, but rather to smile politely and act diplomatically. Not once had someone directly asked to hear her genuine thoughts, except for her handmaiden Fulla, of course. It went against her very nature to speak bluntly. Well, it went against the very thing she had been taught her nature was supposed to be.

"Do I really need to fuck the truth out of you?“, he asks, the look on his face betrays disappointment. ”Then that is exactly what I will do. I will fuck you until the words coming out of your mouth are no longer the half-arsed, utter crap that you tell everyone you meet.” He stares into her eyes as he releases his hold of her nipple, moving his hand down to his cock, angling it to her entrance. "This is going to hurt, but only until you unlearn what others have told you to be.", he growls and pushes his cock into her. Again, he feels her tightness gripping his cock in a nearly painful manner. The way his large cock struggles to penetrate her, she may as well have been a virgin.

The pain and pleasure overwhelm her immediately and she groans, “Try as you might, my thoughts are my own.” Her words sound forced and distorted, interrupted by moans and gasps. Her thoughts, her dreams, her true emotions she liked to keep locked away, deep within herself. Ensuring that, no matter what she would have to do or go through, she would never lose herself entirely. Ensuring that a part of herself would remain only hers.

He struggles to thrust his cock into her hole and out again. The pained expression on her face gives him pleasure, knowing that his cock alone was the reason for her gasps, moans and screams in pain. Despite struggling he does not stop, he increases his speed, thrusting himself into her quicker, putting his weight on her bent legs until they were nearly pushed behind her back, his cock reaching depths that had remained untouched until now. 

Loki groans, "Not for long. Your thoughts will be mine, your body will be squirming at the mere thought of me." He continues to push himself into her, her tight walls tightening more than he thought possible and he groans, "Fuck.". He stares deeply into her eyes, his face within centimetres of hers, he growls, "You cannot keep yourself from me forever."

In the throes of her pleasure and pain, she has his voice echo inside her mind: ‘You cannot keep yourself from me forever.’ All she manages in response is incoherent whimpering, broken up by desperate moans.  
“Sire … Loki … Fuck.”

With more demanding force than she had experienced up until then, he thrusts himself into her, moaning, "Do not call me ‘sire’, that is what you call everyone else." Again, he pounds himself into her. “It is ‘liege’ or ‘my liege’, to be precise.”, he adds.

"Arsehole.", she nearly yells as her walls clench around his cock.

"Oh, you wan't my cock in your ass instead?”, he says without missing a beat. He raises a questioning eyebrow as he pulls his cock from her cunt, moving it down to her bottom and slamming it into her. "I am here to please.”, he grunts.

She gasps at the sensation of his cock very nearly tearing her apart. Between laboured breaths, she moans, “No, my liege.” 

He licks his lips in excitement of finally getting to hear some raw words coming out of her mouth, and for them to be that as well, drove him madder. He grins, "Oh?”, as he slides his cock out, only to place it near her entrance yet again. "So where do you want it?”, he asks and he pauses, then moans out, “Goddess."

His tongue, his grin, and that word from his lips, it is too much for her to keep her body under her control. Without so much as the tip of his cock inside of her, she explodes, whimpering, clawing at her own leg, desperate for something to hold onto to ground herself in reality. When she regains her senses, she blushes, attempting to hide her face from him.

Seeing her struggle, her stomach twitch as her muscles contract, feeling the gushing of her cum onto the tip of his cock by her entrance, surrounding him and leaking out, dripping down her bottom onto the mattress. He smirks and places his hand on her face, angling it so she would face him. "I do enjoy seeing the desperate look in your eyes when you cum all over me, goddess. However, I would very much like for you to tell me exactly where you want my cock.”, he says as he leans his head to the side, then continues, "If you don’t tell me, it might go the place you least expect or no where at all."

She feels his gaze on her body as she tries to will the words to fall from her lips. Her breathing is shallow and quickened and she feels her heart beat hard and fast inside her chest. “I -”, she begins to mutter, her eyes avoiding his. “I want it … in …”, Frigg stammers, her voice trailing off. She feels a blush creep onto her cheeks yet again.

Loki looks at her with feigned confusion. “I could not understand a word, could you repeat that?", he says with his face shifting to an amused grin.

Finally, she inhales deeply and nearly yells out in frustration, "I WANT YOUR COCK IN MY CUNT.”

He takes a breath in relief and says, "Finally, now was that so difficult?" He eyes her face, she looks less than amused and entirely desperate to feel his length inside of her. He chuckles to himself and teasingly moves his tip around her entrance. "Now, I will fuck you sore, until you need me to stop because the pain is too overwhelming.", he utters as he thrusts himself into her. Letting himself breathe, he takes in the feeling of her tightened cunt around his cock. The walls massaging his length as he pushes himself in and out of her, his tip breaching the depths of what she can take.

Before her mind is able to form a response to his arrogant promise, she feels his cock filling her. With each thrust she fears he might tear her apart, his length pressing against her walls in a way unlike anything she had ever felt. She feels the veins of his manhood moving inside of her, forcing its way into her inch by agonising inch. Frigg wants him to increase his speed although she knows very well that she may not be able to take it. Still, she needs to feel more of him. She needs him to thrust into her again and again until she lose herself entirely. She needs him to take her until she can take no more.

Knowing his limits very well, he feels his cock throb and he ponders whether to allow her to have his seed inside of her. As he is in deep thought, his thrusts alternate between gentleness and roughness. It does not take him all too long to come to the conclusion that not only does he want her to feel his warm cum inside of her, but he wants her to carry that memory within her for months.

A high-pitched moan forces its way out of her, “Fuck … I … Fuck me … Faster.” Again and again her eyes roll into the back of her head, her body entirely surrendering to Loki’s touch, as she desperately gasps for air.

His thrusts become more urgent as his cock slams against her, feeling the throbbing of his cock against her walls. He groans, “Frigg.”, as he feels the growing sensation within him become overwhelming. His abdomen pushing his seed from within him through his cock, making it twitch and pulsate, before ejecting it into her.

He moans out, “My Goddess.”, as his cum fills what little space remains within the tightness of her hole.

As she feels his hot seed explode inside of her, she cannot hold back. “Loki!”, she groans as she is hit by her climax, soaking them both with her cum. Being able to feel him throb and pulse within her walls, hearing her name fall from his lips as he fucks his seed into her, is beyond any feeling she knows. She rides wave after wave of pleasure until finally, her cunt relaxes around his cock.

He groans as his cock gets pushed out of her cunt by the force of her bursting around him, the sensation of it making him throb yet again. Now laying on her stomach, his cock expels another burst of seed, covering her bosoms, drops of cum reaching as far up as her face. 

"Now that is a sight to behold.", he says, grinning in pleasure. He then lets out a low growl as he adds, “However, you are not screaming in pain and I am certainly not done filling you."

His growl makes her whimper and her cunt grow wetter. “I can’t take anymore.”, she moans.

He looks at her with a facial expression that speaks volumes, he highly doubts that she is telling the truth. "Your voice, your body and your whimpers tell me a different story.", he responds as he slowly moves his cock down to her cum covered entrance. "As I said, by the end of this, you will be saying that with more conviction, because you will feel it.”, Loki says as he thrusts himself into her with renewed force.

She groans, feeling his length part her lips once more. “Your cock … fuck … is too big … ah, Loki!”, she moans, making sure to maintain eye contact, if only to make him as ridiculously desperate as she feels. She doesn’t have the mental clarity to be ashamed of her words anymore, she is too lost in the sensation.

Hearing her clearly disingenuous words made him halt, staring at her in anger. "I don't care what you think I want to hear, you're wrong. Your forced words, what you believe men want to hear, have no meaning to me." He glares at her before growling, "I want to hear the true words coming from your mouth out of desperation, out of ecstasy. Don't do that again unless you do want me to rip you apart." He maintains eye contact and then thrusts himself into her, with frustration over her words.

She barely has time to comprehend his words before he fills her again. If Loki was so intent on hearing her genuine thoughts, then she was going to make sure he got them.  
Whilst moaning in pleasure and pain, she utters, “I think, my liege, … fuck … you are so full of yourself. Ah! If only … your cock was as large as, fuck, … your ego.” She knows he will make her regret these words as soon as they fall upon his ears. And yet, she cannot not stop herself from speaking. 

Loki chuckles and groans as her words come out strained in between her moans. He responds with a genuine smile on his lips, "Yet again, you are correct. However, at this moment, you are the one who is filled by me, filled by my giant ego”. Seeing her anticipation of his reaction to her words, as if she was waiting for him to lash out in anger and hurt her, he halts his movements altogether. “I can see that you're awaiting a reaction, but there will be none. You spoke your honest thoughts, those words were said with conviction for once, which gives me pleasure." He pauses for a moment before he adds, "So, all I am going to do now is fuck your brains out."

Frigg’s mind is racing with the words he spoke and their implications. She is confused that this angry, manipulative, unpredictable trickster - a man Odin had described as a destructive menace bringing pain and mayhem wherever he set foot - would show such kindness to her. In that moment, she feels herself falling for Loki. The very same instant, however, she vows to herself, never to let him see her true emotions, fearing she would scare him off.

He continues to thrust himself into her, seeing the redness around his cock and her entrance. With each of his thrusts he sees her face warps in pain as she nears her breaking point, his cock fucking her sore.

Her moans and groans sound increasingly strained, her eyes producing tears without her consent. “Ah … Loki!”, she screams, her voice breaking under the force of her laboured breaths. “Hurts … so much … fuck”, she whimpers and then, “Don’t … stop!” No matter how much it hurts, she doesn’t want him to stop. She wants to feel him inside of her. The thought of him pulling out his cock, leaving her empty and gaping, nearly fills her with panic.

He moans when those words escape her usually composed, eloquent mouth, "Fuck, goddess." he groans and thrusts himself into her deeper. He holds onto her left leg, moving it to be pressed against her other. With both her legs to the side, pressed together, her cunt is now even tighter. He slams into her, making her already sore entrance radiate with pain. He groans as he forces his cock in deeper, practically screaming, ”Fuck!”

She feels as though he body is being set aflame and ripped apart and she yelps, “Hng!” Beyond being able to stop her flow of noises and disjointed words, she moans, “Liege … Ah! … Come …. Fuck!”

As soon as she utters those words, she feels hot seed fill her tight hole once more. Clenching around him, she gives in to the ecstasy, riding waves of pleasure until her cunt releases forceful bursts of her cum. 

Loki lets his cock sit deep within her for a few moments before he says, "You look beautiful with my cock in you." He rises to his knees as he lets go of her and moves to climb off of the bed. Now standing in front of her with a satisfied grin on his face. "I told you that I would get you to speak your mind, that you would be craving my cum, writhing in pain underneath me. I am true to my word." He stretches for a moment, never taking his eyes off Frigg who is laying on the bed, covered in his cum.

Then, without another word, he leaves the way he came in. Elegantly he jumps out of the window and disappears into the night. The searing pain between her thighs alone assuring her that this had not all been a dream.


	6. First Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: depictions of violence, mentions of blood, mentions of domestic violence and abuse

Loki's face is filled with anger, as if it had consumed his entirely, but it had not. His eyes dart across the market of Asgard as he is scouring the place for any sign of the Allfather. Finally, he spots him. His steps are heavy, feet pounding against the stone floor as he hurries furiously towards Odin. 

Odin turns around upon hearing the trickster’s footsteps and without hesitation, Loki slams his fist into his face, a thud echoing around Asgard at the impact of the hit. 

Immediately the Allfather’s guards come rushing, but he raises his hand and commands, "Do nothing."

Confused, a guard objects, “Allfather, but -“, however Odin cuts him off, "Do not dare intervene." 

Loki's fist hits him again, Odin barely making a move to defend himself. "What has upset you, Loki?”, he asks instead.

The man’s insincere tone and disingenuous words enrage the trickster further. He growls, "You laid your hands on your wife.", as he forcefully kicks his foot into his stomach, making Odin fall flat onto his back.

He nearly screams at him, "Don’t you dare”, as he hits him once, "touch”, as his second hit slams into his face, “her, again." He ends his sentence with a loud thud of his fist. As Loki raises his fist, blood is running along his fingers. He does not stop. 

He stands up, dragging Odin to his feet. “Fight back.”, he screams. Odin does not move. He stands there, blood dripping down his eye, down his cheek, onto the pavement. 

This infuriates him even more. He starts to utter, "I-", but stops himself. Somewhere within him the pieces fall into place and Loki realises that while he wanted to hurt Odin as badly as he had, he did not want to scar him for life. At the very least not mentally. 

He circles the Allfather, eyeing him carefully, before stomping his foot onto the back of his lower leg. Odin falls to his knees, writhing in pain. Loki completes his circle and comes to a halt in front of him once more. He glares the the man who refuses to so much as move a finger to defend himself.  
He inhales and sharply raises his leg, kneeing him in his face. An audible crack echoes across the market as Loki’s knee breaks the Allfather’s nose on impact. Blood pours out onto his face and clothes and the ground beneath them.

Odin’s body hits the floor. As his fists make contact with the Allfather’s face, again and again, Loki's thoughts wander. Suddenly his anger fades and he pauses, sitting on top of him, entirely frozen.

He mutters out loud, "I just had the thought that I am doing exactly what you did. I am just like you." He stops himself, then continues, "In more ways than one, aren't I?” He rises from his position until he stands above him, waiting. All he gets in response is a nod, confirming that Odin, the Allfather, was in fact who he had suspected - his father.

Loki takes a deep breath as he wipes splatter of Odin’s blood from his face. "I will never be like you.", he says before he leaves.

—

  
Frigg hears the doors to the entrance hall of Glaðsheimr slam open with a heavy bang. Concerned, she hurries to find the origin of the noise and there she sees Odin, stumbling towards her, dropping blood onto the white marble floors.

She inhales sharply, willing herself to remain calm. “What happened?”, she asks simply.

“Sleipnir.”, the Allfather mutters weakly before collapsing in front of her. She swears she sees him smile faintly as his body hits the floor with a wet thud.

Immediately she rushes to his side and calls for her handmaidens who in turn call for a medic. 

People come and go to Glaðsheimr and Frigg barely takes notice. At some point she realises that Eir must have come and taken Odin away for more extensive treatments. 

Hours later she is still sitting on the marble stairs of the reception hall, her gaze fixed on the puddle of dried blood.

She lies awake that night, staring blankly at the ceiling of her bedchamber, searching herself the emotions she knows she should be feeling. And yet, she feels nothing at all.

—

The day after, Loki walks the shores of Ífingr, the river that acts a border between Asgard and Jötunheim. Out on the boardwalk, he finds the Goddess Frigg.

Her feet are dangling off the edge into the cold water as she stares off into nothingness. He makes his way across the wooden planks. Once he comes to a stop next to her, he asks, "What is troubling you?"

She looks up in confusion and spots his red, bruised knuckles. She points to them, "That." she says and pauses, "Is what's wrong." 

He raises his fist to look at it properly for the first time since it had made contact with another man’s face, then his gaze travels back to her. "I see.”, he says as he takes off his shoes before sitting down next to her. He offers a gentle smile and says, "Let's talk about it." 

She shakes her head, "I'd rather not.”

Loki shakes his head in turn, lays his fingers on her face and angles it so that she is looking at him, "You need to talk about it with someone.”, he says 

She pushes his hand away, her face a blank canvas, devoid of all emotion. After a moment of both of them simply staring into the water, perhaps hoping the river contained all of the answers they were searching for, she begins to speak, “Are you really that desperate to end up in the dungeons again?”  
Frigg watches as her toes draw circles onto the surface below. “You breaking Odin’s nose won’t solve anything.”, she utters absent-mindedly, seemingly lost in her thoughts.

"So, me hitting Odin is the reason you're out here, not him hitting you?”, he says with thinly veiled anger on his face.

She snorts in an attempt to laugh at his ridiculously blunt statement. Quickly, the emotions run from her face again. “That is hardly any of your concern.”, she mutters coldly.

He sighs at her words, "You know, it might not seem as if I know anything about this nor that it's my business to care." He pauses, contemplating whether to continue. He stares off into the distance before he continues, “Growing up, I saw my ma go through the same thing. I saw what it did to her, what it did to my brother. So, in fact, I feel overly qualified to help.", he adds, his last words an attempt to derail his emotions.

“What do you want me to say, Loki?”, she asks, her voice sounds weak and tired. “That he takes out his frustrations on me? That whenever he enters the room I tense up and look around to see how I can leave as quickly as possible?” She feels entirely numb, her voice a consistent, flat muttering.

As she speaks, he clenches his fists, his bruises straining in pain. He attempts to breathe, but cannot. He splashes his feet in frustration as she continues. 

“Or do you want me to talk about the fact that I cannot leave him without risking the safety of myself and my children?”, she asks, her eyes still firmly on her feet in the river.

After a moment of her speaking, starting to get into more details, he grows frustrated. He had been called cold and apathetic more times than he cared to count. Everyone who had ever attempted to care about him, had told him that him hiding his emotions from them, caused them pain. He had never cared. Now, however, that he finds himself on the other side, he does not like it.

He attempts to contain himself, but he cannot. He stands up, stares down at her and nearly screams out, "Feel something!" Not only does it hurt him to see her in pain, but it reminds him all to much of watching his ma, growing up. Seeing her so emotionless, saying nothing, being so distant. He could not take it. 

He screams out again, "Feel something goddammit, you're supposed to feel something.” Loki paces back and forth, stomping his feet on the wooden planks of the boardwalk. “After that happens, after going through those things, you are supposed to feel!”, he growls. "Numbness makes it worse.", he adds as he lowers his voice from a growl to a softer tone.

Loki’s ranting, his stomping and screaming, finally rips her from her stupor. Her voice quivers as she forces herself to speak. “I have never been particularly good at expressing pain. I am good at feeling my emotions but not at expressing them. The emotion that scares me most is sadness. I don't mind anger, I don't mind fear, those things make sense to me. Sadness, however, feels like an infinite ocean that threatens to drown me if I look into it for too long.”

As tears begin to fall from her eyes, he reaches over and takes her into his arms. He holds onto her tightly, keeping her grounded. "It's okay.”, he says quietly.


	7. First Years

Less than a month passes and the Goddess Frigg begins to notice that her more form-fitting dresses are unusually tight around her stomach and bosoms. She is hit with the realisation that she is with child and said child is unlikely to be her husband’s.

She immediately sends for Eir, the Goddess of Healing and Medical Expertise, who confirms her suspicions. The following days her emotions continuously change from joy, to fear, to excitement, to concern.   
She does not want Odin to find out and she does not know how Loki would react to the news. However, deep down, she is over-joyed.

—

Of course, it is impossible to keep secrets from the Allfather, whose ravens are his eyes and ears across all of The Nine Worlds, including his own hall. So within no time Odin confronts her.

“My dear wife.”, he greets her, the coldness of his voice only being surpassed by his facial expression.

“My dear husband.”, she responds, eyeing him carefully. 

She is not looking to fight with him, however, the look on his face tells her that she is about to, regardless.  
Instinctively, she places a hand on her stomach and Odin’s gaze follows her movement. Immediately she knows that he knows and she grows pale.

Before either of them get the chance to say something, the door flies open, revealing the trickster god Loki.

As Loki enters the room, he sees Frigg with her hands on her stomach, her stomach protruding more than normal, almost as if she was pregnant. He glares at Odin who in turn is staring at Frigg with uncomfortable intensity. He exaggerates his movements as he greets them both with a wild grin on his face, “A good morning to you, beautiful Goddess, and you Allfather.” He proceeded to turn towards the goddess, clearly eyeing her stomach without any attempts at disguising it, "Did you gain weight or are you about to have a child, dear wife of Odin?"

A loud noise echoes through the room as Frigg slaps the trickster across the face. 

He licks his lips and gathers himself. "I see, well, congratulations to the both of you, I am sure you have a beautiful child on the way!”, he smiles, whilst pondering whose child she was actually carrying. He could not rule out the possibility of Odin having put his undoubtably small cock inside of her, however, knowing how potent his own seed was and how tight her hole had been, he was nearly convinced that the child was his.

Odin grinds his teeth in silent rage, his glaring gaze wandering between Loki and his wife. 

Frigg shifts her weight from one leg to another, anticipating an impending disaster, her hand still protectively placed over her stomach. “Impeccable timing, as always, Loki.”, she mutters in the trickster’s direction.

"Indeed, it sure seems that my timing is at all times perfect, isn't it.”, he grins, posing himself for a moment to get an inside joke through to Frigg, hoping she would catch the subtle nature of his hint.

She is all too distracted with preventing the situation from escalating entirely, so all she offers in response is a polite smile.

“What is your business here?”, the Allfather nearly growls.

His eyes shift from Frigg to Odin, as he nearly chuckles to himself, "Can’t a god such as myself simply want to see my Allfather at times?"

Odin simply glares at him, his one eye glinting with barely concealed fury, not justifying his question with an answer.

Loki rolls his eyes before speaking, "If you really must know, my business here is in fact with Eir, whom I saw just a moment ago since she was already here, visiting your wife.”

“Why would I ever trust a word coming out of your mouth?”, the Allfather asks, though he sounds less than interested in Loki’s response.

He sighs, rolls his eyes yet again and pulls up his shirt, revealing some heavy bruising that nearly looks black in places, "I happen to have a punctured lung as I extended myself against Eir's instructions, barely a month ago."

Frigg’s eyes widen in horror as her mind quickly catches on. “Why didn’t you say something?”, she blurts out before realising what she had said, clasping her hands in front of her mouth. Her eyes travel from Odin, back to Loki.

Before she manages to say something, hoping to diffuse the situation somehow, the Allfather utters, “As much as I enjoy our conversations, Loki, I do have business to take care of.” Without another word, he leaves, slightly limping and silently fuming.

Loki stuffs his shirt back into his trousers as he watches Odin leave. "It was nothing, simply a punctured lung, I have had plenty in the past."

She rolls her eyes. “I don’t doubt that. Nevertheless, I would have liked to be aware of it. Preferably before engaging in … strenuous physical activity.”, she utters, blushing at her words.

He chuckles at her polite words, in doing so, his ribs move further into his lung and he collapses onto the floor.

Frigg falls to her knees beside him, attempting to move his body in such a way that he wouldn’t hurt himself further. “Would someone send for Eir?”, she calls, carefully pulling his head onto her legs so it would not be resting on the cold, hard floor.

—

The following weeks she sees her husband very infrequently. Odin informs her that he has places to be and people to see but Frigg knows the real reason for his absence - with each passing day her stomach grows, perpetually reminding the Allfather of Loki’s handiwork.

She does not mind. She enjoys the peace and quiet of Glaðsheimr in his absence, spending her days reading when she isn’t working in her own right.

The day after Odin leaves for yet another extensive trip across the Nine Worlds, she is awoken by her handmaiden Fulla, informing her of the arrival of a visitor. Quickly, she puts on an elegant garment and goes to greet whoever came seeking her advice.

She sees the familiar face of Vidarr, son of Odin and the Allfather’s right-hand man in most things. Frigg greets him with a smile as the bulky man bows in response. Vidarr wordlessly motions in the direction of his father’s office and she leads the way. Once inside the office, a large room adorned with heavy bookshelves and an enormous wooden desk, the man gestures towards a stack of papers.   
Frigg simply smiles in response, taking a closer look at the papers. She is never quite sure how to behave around Vidarr, not wanting to offend him by speaking when he could not.

Frigg leafs through the pages of parchment as Vidarr stares at her with unsettling intensity. “He wishes me to finish all of this?”, she asks eventually, trying not to sound too irked, not by the amount of work but because Odin did not ask her personally to take care of his affairs in his absence.  
Vidarr nods sharply. She smiles politely and nods her head in understanding. 

“Well then, I better get to work.”, she mutters, more to herself than anyone else. 

Once Vidarr has left, she allows herself to fall onto the Allfather’s chair with a sigh.

—

Loki, having heard that the Allfather was gone for the moment, spends his time strolling around Odin’s hall, disguised as a guard. He opens doors out of curiosity, seeing what hideous gossip he can find. Not that the Allfather leaves things of a sensitive nature out in the open but one could always hope to catch a glimpse of something scandalous.

What he doesn’t expect to see, however, as he opens the door to Odin's own office, is the goddess Frigg, sitting at the desk, dutifully doing paperwork. At first he simply looks at her and says, "Ma'am.”, in the manner that he had previously heard the guards of Glaðsheimr greet the goddess.

Frigg raises her gaze from the parchment to glance at the man standing in the door. “Good morning.”, she returns his greeting with a polite smile. “Is something the matter?”, she asks. It is highly unusual for a guard to barge in the Allfather’s office without an invitation, regardless of whether or not Odin was inside. 

Loki then takes a step further into the room, disappearing onto the floor. Out of her line of sight, he shape-shifts into a snake and slithers underneath her chair. He appears behind her, moving her long golden locks from her neck before kissing it. Once more he says, "Ma'am."

The goddess barely has the time to revel in her confusion over the guard’s sudden disappearance before she feels his hands and mouth on her neck. “Pardon me?”, she blurts out.

He grins as he runs his hand from her shoulder down her arm, his touch merely tickling her. As he reaches down her front, grabbing a tight hold of her bosom, he says, "Pardon you, goddess. Did I startle you?" His hold changes into a grip onto her nipple, he circles his finger around the gentle, soft skin as it hardens below his skilled fingers.

“Loki.”, she nearly gasps as the pieces in her mind fall into place. She tries hard to look annoyed at his presence. “Your timing is impeccable. I have work to do.”, she sighs, rifling through the papers in front of her.

He chuckles to himself as he turns her chair around, its legs dragging across the floor. "Do you now? Do you find the work more important than being pleasured?", he asks as he leans over her, licking her bosoms, then simply staring into her eyes.

Frigg averts her gaze, not wanting him to see the immediate effects his voice has on her. Already, she feels her breath quickening and heartbeat increasing. “I do. It seems that even in his absence, the Allfather knows how to torment me.”, she responds with thinly veiled exasperation. “Besides, business has to precede pleasure, my liege.”, Frigg adds with just the hint of a suggestive smile.

"Why can't they go hand in hand, Frigg?", he wonders as he runs his hands down to her thighs, taking a sharp grip of them before letting go, inching his fingers closer to her cunt. He looks into her eyes with intensity, "He should not be the one tormenting you, now should he? That is my job. The way I do it is so much more fun."

She cannot help but roll her eyes. “The sooner you quit harassing me, the sooner I will be done.”, she utters in response. As much as she wants to give in to Loki’s ‘torment’, she needs to finish the paperwork. She knows most of it isn’t simply meaningless dribble. There are important contracts and treaties that need to be finalised, ensuring peace and prosperity, well, in theory at least.

He grins his usual mischievous smile, "Do you not remember what happened the last time you rolled your eyes at me?", he looks at her as if he is deep in thought for a moment, before a metaphorical light bulb appears above his head. His eyes glint, "Well, what if I harass you whilst you work? If you care so much about it, I am sure that you won't find it difficult to keep your focus on it, even with my cock deeply inside of your wet, tight, cunt."

Frigg clears her throat, nearly chocking on her own tongue. She is still not used to Loki’s uninhibited way of speaking, every time he manages to catch her off guard. She blushes but turns her head as to not give him the satisfaction of noticing. “For the sake of Asgard, perhaps we should not.”, she nearly has to force the words from her mouth. “Or by the time the Allfather returns we will be at war with Vanaheim.”

He gestures beside the chair, "If my goddess would get up for a moment.” As she does he rotates the chair back into its previous position before sitting himself down. He swiftly removes his trousers and undergarments, revealing his large, hard cock. He looks down at his manhood, then his eyes travel up to her. "Your seat has been prepared, Ma'am.", he says and he can barely contain his laughter.

She eyes his cock before tearing her eyes away. “Loki, get up.”, she utters impatiently. Seeing that the trickster has no intention of moving, she chooses to stand by the desk, leaning over to continue her work. She demonstrably dips the quill into the inkwell. 

He stares at her in feigned disbelief. “Oh, I thought you would instantly agree.", he grins as he speaks. He eyes her for a moment longer, then he grows impatient and he grabs onto her hips. For once he is surprisingly gentle, avoiding her stomach and abdomen as to not hurt their unborn child.   
He turns her around, so that she is standing in front of his chair, her ass facing him. Loki lifts her formal dress, struggling with the layers in frustration until he finally gets to her bottom. He leans forward and stretches his tongue onto her slender body, licking his way from the crack of her bottom to the small of her back. Then, he grabs hold of her, pushing her into his cock.

Frigg tries hard to silence the gasps and moans that are continuously trying to escape her lips. Of course, once he forces her body onto his cock she cannot contain a loud groan as she feels him stretch her.

It takes several moments until she manages to lower herself onto him entirely, his manhood stretching and filling her so perfectly. She groans with each movement, in both pain and pleasure. A familiar feeling, but somehow, she feels it even more intensely. Perhaps it is the fact that she is carrying the result of his seed inside of her, or perhaps her arousal after weeks of being without Loki increased her desire tenfold.

“How, ah Loki, am I supposed to focus?”, she whines despite her best efforts. Every time she shifts her weight to reach for the piece of parchment on the desk, she feels his cock pressing against her walls and she shivers. 

“You are the one who desperately wanted to work. So you are just going to have to find a way.”, he taunts her, thrusting his hips ever so slightly, while his hands glide up her body to take a firm grasp of her breasts.

Frigg stifles a moan as he thrusts himself into her. She is too stubborn to give in so easily, so she reaches for her quill and parchment once more. Only a few more paragraphs and the treaty would be complete, or as complete as it was going to be.   
The more she writes, the more distorted her handwriting becomes as she erratically scrawls sentence after sentence onto the paper. 

Just when she thinks she has a handle on her reactions, she feels Loki’s hand wander down her body, from her bosom to her cunt. He begins circling her sensitive clit with his long, skilled fingers, all the while trusting himself into her. The combined sensations make her twitch and shiver, and with a crack she snaps the quill in two, before its broken pieces fall into the floor.

He chuckles, "Distracted, are we, goddess?”, as he quickens the movements of his finger around her clit. He loudly groans, "Frigg!", simply to drive her mad with pleasure. He then stops his movements entirely as he looks up at her, "Are you done?"

She cannot stop the desperate moan that escapes her. “Fuck, Loki!”, she nearly yells. His movements, his words, his voice, each on their own would be enough to make her melt. So it is no surprise that all three combined would render her incoherent in mere moments. “It’s done.”, she utters breathlessly, once her mind allows her to.

His cock twitches as he hears the desperation in her words and moan. “It might be done but I am not, nor are you. So how about we take care of both at the same time." He pauses and starts moving his finger yet again before he continues, "How about you read that out loud?"

Frigg whines dramatically, “Just take me, Loki.”, as she moves on his cock as if to illustrate her point. Her own movements causing her to moan once more. “Fuck …”  
  
He grins at her as she moves her body around his cock, however his voice is slightly more serious as he says, "Not quite yet. You rolled your eyes at me, you wanted to take care of business first, so I'd love to hear what you have written, as I thrust my cock into you." He pauses and forces his cock deeper with a swift movement of his hips. He moans and adds, "Afterwards, I will slam you onto this desk and fuck you senseless."

His demanding tone leaves no room for her to object. Not that she wishes to. Still, she makes sure to feign annoyance and defeat as she moves the papers on the desk in such a way that she would be able to read without having to hold them. If she did, she would surely rip them apart within minutes.

“The following document is proposed peace treaty between the realms of Asgard and Vanaheim.”, she begins reading, willing her voice to sound as neutral and unbothered as she can manage.

As she is sitting on his cock, attempting to read, he bounces her up and down with his knees. Her cheeks and bust jiggle with the movements, her words being interrupted with each thrust.

”I, Odin, - Fuck - father of all, propose a … propose a truce under the - Fuck, ah! - following terms.” 

After a moment of her reading, he abruptly stops any and all of his thrusts. She turns her head to glare and sees his eyebrow raised, awaiting for her to continue, but she does not. He rolls his eyes and says, "Please do continue, goddess.", in a playful yet stern voice. 

Her voice reflects her hesitation and frustration as she continues reading, “The parties ... agree to an immediate -”, Loki deliberately moves with startling force and she nearly screams, “cease FIRE.”   
His cock slams up against her furthest depth, his veins running against her walls as his cock slides down yet again. 

Her fluid starts dripping its way down his cock, onto his thighs as she attempts to gather herself. She takes a deep breath and continues reading, “Prisoners of war … Fuck me … will be released, unharmed.” The anticipation of when he was going to ram his cock into her again drives her frantic, there is no way for her to anticipate his movements as the trickster had proven time and time again just how unpredictable he was.  
  
As he is awaiting the perfect moment, he makes his cock throb and move without moving an inch. He knows that with his knowledge of his muscles, he can drive her to the verge of her limits without much effort. 

Her knees become weak as she whimpers and groans, attempting to focus on the words she is speaking. Him having anticipated the next word coming out of her mouth, he shoves his cock into her and grabs onto her hair, forcing her head backwards as a loud moan escapes her, "Ah, oh … my ... fuck … Please!”. She feels herself nearly release herself all over him, but not quite yet. Desperately, she continues, “Reparations for damaged cause will …”, she pauses, ”That, fuck … makes no sense.” She isn’t sure whether the words she had written were wrong or whether her mind simply refuses to make sense of them.

Loki lets go of her hair, with his other hand still resting on her clit. He begins to move it further down, until he reaches her entrance, with force he slips one of his fingers inside, alongside his cock. He circles it around his length and pushes it in further, reaching her g-spot.

Her words become even more strained as his finger stretches her cunt beyond what she thinks should be possible, “… be agreed upon … in individual negotiations.”, she reads. “The growing tension between our great … big realms … has to come to a satisfying conclusion.” The words makes no sense and her mind drifts, pondering, ‘Why did he add his finger? Did he truly do that for nothing?' She finds herself whimpering in desperate anticipation as she manages to read the longest stretch of text she has been able to thus far, uninterrupted.

This time, he makes her wait until she utters the final word written on the parchment. Once she does, he thrusts himself with uncharted force, his finger moving expertly inside of her, pleasuring her in the perfect place, while his thumb is still circling her clit. His other hand twists itself into her hair, pulling as he bounces her up and down. 

The feeling of him touching her in all of the right places, all at once, nearly makes her faint. She feels herself tightening around him, the building sensation in her abdomen, and she opens her mouth to draw a deep breath and let out a loud moan. Before she manages to do so, anticipating her move, he lets go of her hair and closes his hand around her mouth, he moans, "We can't be too loud." He pauses, then continues, "Unless it is a five-some with guards you desire.”, continuously thrusting himself into her. Her facial expressions read as pure ecstasy, she cannot stop herself from nearly biting into his hand.

“Hng!”, Frigg’s moans are muffled by his large, strong hand on her mouth. She arches her back, pushing herself further onto his cock, her breasts nearly pointing towards the high ceiling. Finally, the sensations overwhelm her and she feels herself clench around him, riding waves of pleasure as her release pushes her juices onto Loki’s cock and thighs. 

He lets her breathe for just a moment as her body nearly vibrates on his cock after explosively coming all over him. He then grabs onto her hips, lifting her off of his cock, turning her towards him instead. “Now, what did I say I was going to do?”, he says as his hands move up her torso. He grabs onto the fabric of her extravagant gown, more than likely one of her more expensive ones, and rips it to shreds with one motion.

The goddess gasps as he tears apart her dress, leaving her bare. “Do you really have to destroy each and every item from my wardrobe?”, she says and glares at him, the fresh air on her hot skin causing her to nearly shiver.

Loki chuckles. “I do recall your tailor mentioning that business was slow these days. I figured I would do him a favour.“, he says as a mischievous grin appears on his face. "Taylor, the tailor, was it?", he continues, letting her know that he has more information than she may realise. He then gazes into her eyes, "Oh and don't think I didn't notice you rolling your eyes at me, again." He pushes her aside and leans over the desk in order to clears it. Papers, quill, and inkblot fall onto the floor, ink seeping into the carpet below.

Frigg watches with horror as Loki spills black ink across the floor. “Loki, the -”, she begins to utter. Before she can finish her thought she feels his hands on her hips once more, hoisting her into the air with ease and placing her onto the heavy wooden desk. 

He looks down upon her body now spread out in front of him. His eyes were fixed on hers for a moment, then they moved downwards and settle on her stomach. He stared at the protruding roundness holding his unborn child. He runs his fingers around her stomach with a strange smile on his face, then moves it down towards her entrance. Her legs resting against his hips, he pulls her closer, teasing her with his cock.

She eyes him as he caresses her stomach. They had not yet spoken about their unborn child, despite him finding out weeks before. Granted, Loki had been busy receiving treatment for his punctured lung while she herself had been busy avoiding Odin. However, seeing the strangely caring expression on the trickster’s face assures her that despite her worries everything would turn out well.

He then places his hands on her hips, pushing her further onto the desk and rotating her body so that she is now sprawled out along the length of the large, fancy wooden desk. He walks around the desk, circling it as his finger runs down her body. Once he is by her feet he jumps onto the table, placing his thighs beneath hers. "I am not going to stop until your cum is covering this desk, soaking it.”, he says as he inches his cock closer to her cunt, then pushing it in, one hand resting on her abdomen. He feels the motion of his cock inside of her, the depths it reaches, as if there were no bounds containing it from going through her.

She has no more patience for talking and all she responds is a high-pitched whimper, “My liege …”, which quickly turns into a loud moan as he pushes himself into her. “Fuck, yes, Loki …” She reaches her arms behind her head to hold onto the edge of the table, seeking to ground herself somehow. Already the feeling of his cock sliding into her tight hole overwhelms her.

He groans, "Goddess …” After hearing her words, his thrusts quicken. He too has grown impatient over the last hour. His cock throbbing and twitching furiously, he nearly screams as he cums. “Just to be assured. Besides, two is better than one.”, he groans and his cum shoots into her with unprecedented force.

The look on her face after he speaks those words is unforgettable, a mixture of stifled laughter, annoyance, pleasure and pure ecstasy. And yet, he can tell exactly what she is thinking: "I cannot believe you just said that.”


End file.
